Affairs in court
by Abiona Marchand
Summary: Are there some kind of feelings between Alanna and Jonathan? Thayet is helpless. What will she do? A little bit of AJ. FINISHED!
1. Inquiries and a ball

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. TP has the lovely honour of owning these great characters.

* * *

The ballroom was elegantly decorated with golden streamers tapestries with many different scenes on them; hunting, the court and battle. There were many stately dressed men and women in gold embroidery and silk or velvet in many different colors. The decorators did a lovely job. Thayet looked around for her lovely husband. He was seated next to the Kings Champion, Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, chatting happily with his closest friend. She was probably charming him with her tart remarks as he was probably making her laugh. They seemed so perfect with each other, and Thayet couldn't help but think why they weren't married. What was she if Jonathan really loved Alanna? 

She pushed those thoughts away as she went to the punch bowl to pour herself a drink. It seemed as though Jonathan loved her. They were soon to have a child, and this ball was for celebrating the occasion. They were going to tell everyone formally about their rejoice. It seemed the people were restless during the ball; they wanted to know what the royal family was celebrating.

Thayet glanced at the dancers, almost coordinated, dancing gracefully, moving swiftly but softly on the marble floors. She glanced up to see Alanna dancing with Jonathan and talking with him as well. She wondered where Alannas husband-to-be was. She searched the room and found him sitting with a bunch of his old friends, laughing hysterically.

Thayet couldn't help but feel jealous. They were still newlyweds and Alanna had already stolen her husband from her. _No. _She thought. _She hasn't stolen my husband. Only borrowed him for a while._

"Ye a'right, yer Majesty?" George had surprised her, as he had sneaked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, thank you George." She replied quickly and distantly.

"Enjoyin' the ball? It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She sighed and distractedly scanned the dance floor. Alanna was still daning with Jonathan. It was the third song. "I, um, excuse me. I have to go freshen up." She skittered down the hallway to the stairs and collapsed on the next floor in her rooms.

_

* * *

__I might get some air outside. Then I can calm down and go back to my ball. Jonathan will be wanting me._ Thayet thought as she stepped gracefully down the steep stairway. _They can have a little fun anyways, and I won't accuse her of anything unless I get proof. _She smiled as she opened the doors to the courtyard and a warm breeze brushed her hair out of her eyes. It was good to be outside. She already felt better. She heard voices murmuring down the pale walkway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jonathan and... she couldn't make out the pther figure. She listened as best she could and crouched behind a bush. Thayet thought as she stepped gracefully down the steep stairway. She smiled as she opened the doors to the courtyard and a warm breeze brushed her hair out of her eyes. It was good to be outside. She already felt better. She heard voices murmuring down the pale walkway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jonathan and... she couldn't make out the pther figure. She listened as best she could and crouched behind a bush. 

"I don't know if I can do it, Jon. I've never been tied down my whole life."

"You love him, don't you?" It was a girl he was talking to. Could be anyone.

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it. How about the ball. It's fantastic. How did you arrange it all?"

"Oh, you know, my wife."

"Hm. Of course."

"Alanna, we're going to have to tell her, or end it. I can't keep up with this for too much longer." It was Alanna! What did they have to tell her?

"I know, Jon, but I don't know how. I don't want this to end..." Suddenly, Thayet could see Alanna's face. They were kissing! Rage bubbled up inside her. She didn't need any proof, she already had some!

"Alanna, stop. Let me take you somewhere... special. I need you to see it." Thayet held her breath as they got up from their seats and walked the other way -- thank goodness. The last thing she saw of them that night was the coy smile of who she called her friend.

She couldn't take it anymore! This was the end. She stormed upstairs and instead of going into their rooms, she went to the guest room. As soon as she came in, hot tears found their way out of her eyes. What was she to do?

* * *

Please R&R! I need your comments and suggestions! Thank you! 


	2. The truth comes out

For the next few days, Thayet tried desperately to avoid her dear husband. _The lying, cheating devil._ She thought bitterly as she made her way down a hallway to have a private dinner without him. _And I thought he love me! What a fool I was to marry him._

The week before, Jonathan had announced their big news alone, not knowing where Thayet was. He made an excuse like she was sick and tired, since she _was_ pregnant. He had been embarrassed, but what else could he do? He had looked for her everywhere and didn't get any sleep because he worried about her all night.

A maid took her inside a room, seated her comfortably and brought her dinner. A lovely dinner.

"Wine, your Majesty?"

"Yes, thank you." She started to leave with the bottle and Thayet stopped her. "Oh, you can just leave that for me." She picked at her dinner for hours, thinking instead of eating. The maids had been dismissed only because she needed to be alone and think about what she would do. She took a large drink of her wine, drowning in it as she thought. _I'm going to have to talk to him sometime. There will be a time when I have to face him, but what will I say?_ She downed her glass and reached for the bottle. Instead of pouring it into her glass, she drank directly from the bottle. Hardly a lady's manners. She didn't care. No one was around to tell her it's wrong.

After she had finished the bottle, she got another one, not noticing that she was getting herself drunk. She slumped on the bed in the room and drank more, making herself sick with the problem thinking about it. A knock at the door an hour later was answered by a stumbling, giddy Thayet, completely drunk. It was none other than the last person she wanted to see. Jonathan.

"Jonnn, I sshould ha-ave knownnn..." She stumbled towards him, bottle in hand, taking a swig every now and then. He looked completely dumbfounded and worried. This was not normal for Thayet to get drunk. She was pregnant, for Goddess sake! What was she thinking?

"I meeeann, I'vve triied too aavvoidd youu all dayy... howw diddd yyou finnd mee?" Her word slurred together and she stubled and fell all over the place, Jonathan catching her every single time.

"Thayet, what are you doing?"

She laughed at him differently. Did he know this woman anymore? "Whhy, Jonn, youu..." She collapsed into his arms with a puzzled look on her face. Passed out from all the alcohol. Tomorrow she'd wonder what happened the night before, and he would ask her then what the problem was. Right now, he had to get her somewhere to sleep. He brought her to their bedchambers.

"Goodnight, darling. You scared me tonight. What's going on with you?" He wiped away an unshed, worried tear and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

_What did I do to myself last night?_ Thayet asked herself when she got up in the morning. Her head was spinning and she felt as though she would throw up. She held her head and tried to think about what she had done the night before. She couldn't think. Jonathan came into the room with a glass of water. All of the memories of last night came back to her suddenly. She felt horrified and embarrassed. How could she ever act that way? She didn't want to be near him, but she knew that the time had come when she would have to face him.

He handed her the glass as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her back. It made her uncomfortable. She downed the glass of water. "Thanks."

There was a long silence that made Thayet want to cry, but she held the tears in. What was he going to say to her?

"You feeling alright?" Well, that was a reasonable question.

"I'm okay."

"You scared me last night." His searching eyes made her look at him and held her there. His worried gaze was unbearable. "What made you do that, huh? There's something wrong."

It took all of Thayet's strength and courage to answer him. She stood up. "What's wrong with _me_? I should be asking you, Jon. What's wrong with you?" She waited for his answer and knew he had no clue what he had done wrong. What he ahd done wrong was so much worse than what she had done wrong. They were far from even.

"What are you talking about? What did _I_ do? I'm asking you why you did this to yourself..." He stood up and she backed away.

"Of course you don't know what you did wrong. You're clueless. Why I did what I did was because of what you did." Tears of anger rolled down her face. She stared at him, trying to get it out of him. "You don't have a clue?" She asked when he was silent. "Well, why don't I just remind you of the night of the ball then, huh? You and Alanna... the courtyard..." She started breathing heavily and caught her breath. "...you're little love affair? Do you remember now?" She watched as his face went white with fear and then red with embarassment. He remembered and had no idea that Thayet was there.

"Thayet... I, I can explain..."

"No, you can't! It's too late, Jon. The damage is done!" She started sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't care about your little love affair... just leave me alone!" She ran out of the room and down the hall. Jonathan didn't even try to stop her. He was guilty. Even though Alanna and him had sorted everything out - they decided that they were better off with who they were with from the start - he was guilty. And stupid. Stupid to allow himself to kiss her one more time. Stupid to talk to her in the palace when Thayet could have heard - had heard - their conversation. Thayet would probably leave him now. Go to another place and try to live by herself. Maybe even find another husband. What of the child? He loved that baby dearly, even though it was only 3 months old. He hardly knew it.

Jonathan thought for a long time. _It's funny,_ he thought. _how one minute she loves me, the next she hates me. Hardly funny at all. _


	3. Deserted

Thayet walked the lonely streets of Corus in hope for somewhere to stay. She couldn't stay at the palace, but she didn't know what to do. There was no where else to go. She had to get away somehow.

She had disguised herself as a maid in a dirty gray dress with holes and stains on it. Her hair was tied up in a small, messy ball. She walked into an almost deserted bar and sat down at the counter. She ordered just a small glass of wine and drank it silently. _Who needs Jon?_ She asked herself. _Who needs him when I can be on my own, like I was before?_ She grinned to herself and ordered another glass, this time, being careful not to drink too much and get drunk.

"I'll pay for it." A man who had been sitting next to her held out a gold coin. She put her purse away. He looked at her greedily and smiled a dirty smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you." She added after she had taken a drink.

"I couldn't help but notice you smiling foolishly over here." He looked at her. Suddenly, Thayet found him quite handsome. He had dark hair cropped short. His eyes were a shade of dark green and they sparkled at her under his long eyelashes. His jaw was sturdy and unshaven with a bit of scruffy, dark hair sticking off his face. He looked very comfortable sitting there, looking at her. "I'm Jack." He told her confidently. Thayet thought fast. He name wasn't Thayet, it was... it was Kaden.

"I'm Kaden." She said calmly, and smiled a bit.

* * *

Jonathan sat at his desk with a sad, worried look on his face. If only he could see her again. What was he thinking. He was terrible. He would never see her again. The only mystery was that she left with her bags packed in her room. She had disappeared without her stuff. How odd was that?

He stepped into his office where a bright fire was burning. Suddenly, he got the greatest idea. He would look in the fire, ask the Gods to seek her and find out where she was.

He knelt by the fire and collected his magic. It was the perfect thing. He would see her again.

* * *

Thayet had been comfortably talking with Jack all night. He seemed like a nice guy, for a city guy. He made her laugh a lot. He was a funny man and made her forget all of her problems. It didn't matter that she had to pretend to be someone else, it just mattered that she liked him and he liked her.

He suddenly got really close and pressed his warm, rough lips against hers. She accepted the kiss as best she could. It was her fault; she had told him that she was single. _He actually isn't that bad a kisser,_ Thayet thought as she kissed him back.

He broke the kiss and looked at her passionately. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the counter.

"Come with me." He said without looking back at her. He led her up a set of stairs to the inn part of the bar and down a hallway. By the time they got to the door, they were holding each other and kissing each other. Jack opened the door and closed it behind him as quickly as possible. They were already pulling each others clothing off.

Jack's shirt was pulled over his head, Thayet's dress was pulled off. They flew on the bed, not thinking about what they were doing. Thayet didn't even have a doubt. _I want to be doing this._ She thought as he ran his hands through her hair. _I love him._

* * *

What Jonathan had seen in the fire made him cringe. It made him shrink away with terror. Thayet was a different person completely. She had changed.

It wasn't like her to go to a bar and just find her way into some man's bed. Jonathan paced in his office, not wanting to ever catch sight of the fireplace ever again.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He walked through the door to his bedroom. There was nothing he could do. His wife had deserted him.


	4. Captivated

Alanna walked down the spiral stairway to visit Jon. George was on one of his jobs, spying away. He wouldn't be back for a couple of days. She needed to help Jon concentrate.

Alanna couldn't beleive what Jon had told her about what he had seen in the fire. It was horrible. Thayet was her best friend and she knew it wasn't like her to be doing these things. Thayet had changed. It was partly her fault, though. She was part of the whole scandal. She had let Jonathan get carried away and kiss her that night. She still loved him, and maybe she always would, but that wasn't what she was coming here to think about. It was to help Jonathan. He was a mess, and she needed to straighten things out.

She walked through the dorrway to Jonathan's office. He was stooped over a pile of papers about the palace and Tortall. It seemed like he hadn't turned the page. He was still on the top of the first page. His puzzled expression gave away what he was thinking about, and Alanna came to sit beside him. She put an arm on his back, trying to soothe him. He looked up.

"Alanna..."

"Jon, you have to concentrate. You haven't even finished the first sentence on the first page of the pile of papers. You're country needs you. You're their king, remember?"

"I know... I just can't seem to concentrate. I just keep thinking about..."

"I know who you're thinking about, and you need to get your mind off of her." She said wisely.

"How will I do that?" Jonathan got up to pace the floor. He was worried for his wife, Alanna knew that, but he had a country to run, and he needed to run it properly. "There's no way for me to get my mind off things. I can't read, I can't run my country. I'd rather be dead."

"Jon, don't say that. Come, sit down. You need to relax. Take your mind off things in a different way." He sat down and looked at her with love. He moved in closer, moving in to kiss her. He felt her lips on his, but they broke away. "Jon, what are you doing?" She stood up in alarm. He stood up also.

"I'm getting my mind off things." He said almost too calmly.

"Not this way! We vowed never to do it again. I don't want to cheat on George again, and you _won't_ cheat on your wife. I will not let you."

"Alanna, I know you still love me, and I still love you; I always will. That will never change." He moved closer to her. It was true. She still loved him, but she also loved George. She couldn't betray him again. She wouldn't. "Thayet is gone, she will never come back. She'll also never find out. George is gone. He'll never find out. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of my guilt. I don't want to do this." He moved even closer, pressing his body against hers, moving his hands around her waist. It made her giddy, and it made her shiver with glee. He kissed her, this time, even more passionately, exploring her whole body with his hands. He walked her to his bedroom door and opened it.

"I want you in my bed tonight, Alanna." He said between kisses. _I give in._ She said to herself. It was no use saying 'No' to the king. Just this once. No one would know.

* * *

Thayet had awoken expecting a handsome, dark haired king next to her, but instead, she woke up to a scruffy, dark haired stranger that she didn't remember. Who was this man in her bed? Then her surroundings came into focus, and she didn't know where she was. This wasn't even her bed or her room. The strange man moved silently and opened his twinkling eyes slowly. Those eyes were what had captivated her. Those eyes, she remembered in a moment. She remembered what she had done.

"Good Morning, sweet." He called her sweet, for only knowing her for half a day. That was pretty quick. She had already captivated his heart. What about hers? Had he captivated her heart? Before she could answer her own question, he spoke, taking her attention away from her thoughts. "What's the matter?" She remembered his charm, the way he had made her laugh and think about certain questions; questions that she didn't recall being asked before.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." She said as she stretched and crept out of bed. She was exhausted from the nights work and was extremely hungry, recalling the day before. She had had hardly anything to eat the day before. "I'm starved, are you?" She asked playfully, hoping to get the mans attention. He smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"Of course. I'll get us some breakfast. Wait here. I'll be back." He brushed himself up against her, making her shiver gleefully. She loved that man. Of course she loved that man. Why would she ever doubt herself?

Before too long, he returned with a plate of bread, cheese, assorted fruits and vegetables, and juice for them both. They sat at the table, Thayet waiting anxiously to get her hands on the sweet smelling food. She took some, trying not to look so eager, and ate silently. He did the same.

"Where are you staying at the moment?" She asked him between mouthfuls. She didn't want to sound greedy, but she neede somewhere to stay, and she definately couldn't stay here. She didn't have more than two changes of clothing, and didn't have enough money to stay at the inn.

"At my house with my wife, why?"

"Your - your, what?" Thayet asked, startled by the answer. She didn't remember him talking about any wife.

"My wife... what has gotten into you, Kaden?"

"My name... my names not, I mean, what I mean is that you never told me you had a wife. And, well," She said, standing up. He had never said anything about a wife. "In the first place, what are you doing with me if you have a wife? And, why aren't you at home with your wife, why are you renting a spot at an inn?"

"Whoa, whoa. Too many questions! Sit down, Kaden, there's nothing to get upset about." He took a deep breath as he waited for her to sit, and then continued. "First of all, I told you _all_ of this last night. I told you I had a wife, I told you that I work for a traveling spy company and I _also_ told you that I'm renting this place because my wife lives in Port Caynn. I needed to rent it because I can't travel all the way there in one night. I'd get there too late." He paused and looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you asking me?"

Thayet calmed down and realized that she must have been thinking about Jonathan when he had told her all the most important things she needed to know. She thrust her husband from her mind and answered him as calmly as possible without sounding demanding.

"I need somewhere to stay."

"Oh." He said quietly. Then he looked away and thought for a long time. Thayet felt uneasy, sitting there in complete silence. Then he looked up with a big grin on his face. "Well, in that case, we're going to find somewhere for you to stay."

"No," She said quickly, as if it was a terrible thing to do. "I mean, I meant to stay with you..." She blushed, or at least tried to, and succeeded.

"What of my wife, Olesia? Surely she will find out."

"No, she won't. I would very much appreciate it, if you'd let me stay. I've nowhere else to go." She looked at him pleadingly, begging for him to accept.

"No family? No friends?"

"Only you, Jack." She smiled reassurringly.

"Okay. It will have to do. I cannot leave you to the streets of Corus." She squealed with joy and he swept her in his arms. They kissed for a moment and then Jack set her back down, a serious look on his face. "Only, you and I will have to be extra careful of the silliness, alright?"

"Of course, my love." She smiled then swiftly kissed him again and again until they sat back down. Thayet was still extremely hungry. She ate until she felt bloated. Life was good living with the one you love. Did she love him?


	5. A new home

Four days passed in the inn and it was time for Thayet to leave with Jack to Port Caynn. It was sad for her to leave Corus so soon; she was used to being in the city and didn't want to be so far away from where she had called home for a year. Jack had a jet black and a chestnut brown mare ready for the trip on the road. Thayet quickly swung herself onto the mare expertly, and attached her saddlebags with her clothing in them on the back of the black beauty. _She reminds me of Jon's old horse._ She thought, then quickly thought of something else. _I'm not about to turn back now. Not for all the work I've done._

"Where did you learn to ride?" He asked suspiciously. Thayet thought quick. _Another mind boggling question..._

"My masters were nice enough to let me learn. They said it was neccesary for a maid."

"Oh. I've never heard of masters that nice." He swung himself the same way on his horse, and they were off, in silence once again.

The scenery on the road could never have been more beautiful. The ending of summer always made Thayet shiver, thinking of the cold that autumn would bring. The sunrise was beautiful, since they had left so early. The trees were swaying in the small, warm wind and the birds chirped cheerfully at her. It was a perfect day.

"We need a story."

"Hmm?" Thayet asked. She was still admiring her surroundings. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken the road to Port Caynn. It had been long ago.

"A story, Kaden, one that my wife will beleive. I can't tell her the truth, for Gods sake, I have to make something believable about you. What do you think." He hesitated, maybe waiting for an answer, but then he looked like he was thinking about something, not waiting, so Thayet didn't answer. "Maybe we can tell her you're a traveller, that you need a spot to stay for a few days..."

"That won't work. I need somewhere to stay for the rest of my life, Jack." She took a break from talking, and then thought of something. "We can tell her the truth about me."

"Kaden, are you crazy? We can't tell her the tru-"

"No, what I mean is that we can tell her I'm a maid. That's the truth about me." _Not true at all..._ she thought. "We can tell her I'm looking for a job, and I just happened to run into you. You remember me telling you that I was a maid, right?"  
"Vaguely. Maybe we were both out of it that night." He smiled at her and she laughed.

"Yes, I guess we were." She sighed. This was more difficult than she thought. "Your wife doesn't have any maids, does she?" When he shook his head, she talked again. "Good. Then it'll work."

"I guess it will."

"Are you doubting the plan? She will need a maid, won't she?"

"Maybe."

"Well, she will now, once I'm there. You'll thank me, later, and she'll thank you too. For me, of course."

* * *

George paced the room with a look of concern crossing his face. He was worried and scared for Thayet, and for Jonathan. 

"She's a brave lass, she is. Goin' out on her own, it's not like Thayet to be doin' this." He looked up a Jonathan. He was almost desperate for some answers. Alanna and the king had told him all about what had happened. It got him on the edge of his seat just as it had her best friend and her husband. "Why would she do somethin' like this so suddenly?" Alanna and Jonathan exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. "What? There's somethin' yer not tellin' me."  
"George, he can't even concentrate on his own work, do you expect him to know what he did wrong?" Jonathan opoened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again, knowing it would only make trouble. "Come on, George, lets go back to our rooms and let the king sort his work out, hmm?"

They started walking out, when a voice from behind called them back.

"Alanna, can you stay behind for a few moments? We need to talk." She looked at her fiancé, and he nodded.

"What is it?" She asked him after the door was closed behind them.

"You can't keep this from George, he knows something's not been told, and he'll do anything to find out, even spy on us." He looked at her pleadingly, and then continued. "You have to tell him."

"How will he take it? I might not have a fiancé by the end of the conversation, Jon!"

"I know, but it has to be told. You don't want him to find out the wrong way, do you?" He smiled at the corners of his mouth, something he hadn't done for weeks. "Do you promise to tell?" His smile was replaced by concern.

"Of course, my king. I'll inform him." Her face was serious and business like, and she walked out of the room, leaving a confused king behind her.

* * *

Jack and Thayet came upon a small house in the middle of the woods, in a meadow, with flowers in a garden beginning to fade, and apple trees surrounding a cute, cottage like home. At the front door, a cheerful, young woman with curly, brown hair greeted her husband with a great smile. She had big rosy cheeks and warmth in her smile. She was lovely. 

"Olesia, my dear!" He flew himself down from his horse and greeted her with a big, bear hug and a kiss. Thayet slowly lowered herself from the saddle, and stood there with a sweet, fake smile on her face, waiting for their embrace to break and for Olesia to notice her. She did that straight away.

"Jack, who is this?"

"I brought you home a gift." Jack made it sound so strange, like she was an item, and like he didn't really love her, only bought her at a marketplace or something. "A maid, to help you cook, clean and garden. She really needed a place to stay, so I thought I'd be generous, and I knew you'd like her."

"What is her name?" Olesia came up to her and brushed her hair from her face, and looked her over.

"My name is Kaden Verdonn, my lady." She said as she looked at Jack with a bitter look on her face. Then she turned to Olesia and gave her her sweetest smile.

"Why, she's lovely, Jack." She smiled at him, and then looked back at Thayet. "Come with me, dear. I'll show you your room."

* * *

Alanna took a deep breath and opened the door to her rooms. George lay on the bed, writing something down on a piece of parchment. She smiled at him, sort of. 

"George," She cleared her throat as he looked at her. His eyes were worried for her, because she looked so worried. She hoped this conversation wouldn't end in tears. "There's something I have to tell you about me and Jon."

"Ye still love him."

"Well, maybe... not exactly..." She took a deep breath and sat next to him on the bed.

"If this is really botherin' you that much, it must be somethin' big."

"Thayet ran away because she caught Jon having an affair with-"

"With you." George looked at her with a sad look on his face. "It's still goin' on. If you want to call of the engagement, it's fine. I'll wait."

"Your not mad?" She said, tears welling up in her eyes, stinging.

"Maybe, but I'm just not showin' it. I couldn't just kill the king now, could I?" He smiled a sad smile. "So ye want to call it off, then?"

"No George, no!" She buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and holding his own tears in. "Never, George, I love you."

"And I love you too, Lioness." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He wiped away her tears, and she kissed his lips.

"I will always love you."


	6. Finally saved from the blues

A/N: This is actually the farthest I've gotten with a fanfic story, and it's thanks to my readers ;). Excuse the pun. I know it's wierd, but it worked. And sorry for the short chapter this time. It's nice to have a break from reading so much, right:) Thanks.

* * *

Jon was hunched over his work, as usual, and he had hardly done any reading at all that day., What he _had_ been doing was thinking about none other than Thayet. She was still his wife, last time he checked, and he missed her. She was the only one he loved.

There was a knock at the door. Alanna and George came in and sat down, whispering to each other. They smiled at Jon sympathetically, then told him why they were there.

"I told you, George. He's not gotten a sentence read yet. He needs help."

"Actually, I've gotten two sentences read." He added with a joking smile. "Have you come to argue in front of me, or have you come to talk to me?"

"We've come to talk to ye, Jon. Ye need help."

"And we're here to do that." Alanna added cheerfully. After a moment or two of silence, Jon talked with them.

"And what do I need help with?"

"Your work. You are the king, Jon, and if your wife never comes back, you have to catch up somehow."

"Alanna," George scolded. "Ye need help with yer wife, also. Ye can't go on livin' with a runaway wife. Ye need to find her." Jonathan thought for the longest time about what George had said, and then he got a bright idea; brighter than fire. He stood up.

"You're right, George! And you can help me!" A bright smile crossed his face as he looked at George thankfully.

"What?"

"I'm hiring you, for spy work of course," He said as he paced the floor with a look of accomplishment on his face. "And you will find out where she is. Whether she's in the city still, out of town, wherever or whatever she might be. It's perfect! Thank you, George!" He said as he embraced his old friend.

"Well, I didn't except yet, lad." Said a surprised George.

"You will help me, right? Please say yes, I'll pay you."

"I don't need money, King Jonathan. I will do it though, Yer Majesty."

"Thank you, George, thank you!" He said once again as he embraced the man.

* * *

Thayet was out hanging laundry for Olesia, when Jack came up behind her and kissed her neck again and again.

"Jack, stop!" She said, smiling uncontrollably. Jack had lost his touch, to her. She wasn't as in love with him as she thought she was. Now the days seemed to pass slower, every moment he looked at her, she looked away. A modest maid was the role she was playing for Olesia. She didn't want his wife to know about her secret, and she never wanted to look at Jack again. _That_ was almost impossible, yet she faked it whenever he was around. "Your wife might see." She turned around, and Jack seemed to stare at her stomach. Thayet was getting bigger every day. She was pregnant, for Goddess sake, and Jack was bound to notice sometime, which is just what he did.

"Kaden..." He looked into her eyes, his face serious. "It's mine?" Thayet nodded, lying to him. How could she tell him who's it really was? He smiled gleefully at her.

"You're not mad?"

"No, no, of course not!"

"What will we tell your wife?"

"Well, we'll tell her your old master... you know, it's his, if she asks." Just then, Olesia walked towards them with another basket of wet clothing to be hung on the line. Thayet got busy hanging laundry again, and Jack sat down on a stone and opened up a book he was holding.

"Here you go, dear." Olesia looked very young for her age. She was wise and had a cheerful presence. Thayet liked her, and if anything happened to her, she would trust Olesia to help. She was like a mother to Thayet, and she enjoyed working for her.

"Thanks." She smiled at her friend. She knew she had a friend in Olesia, even if the worst came to pass.

"Would you like some tea?"

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please review lots! I need help with more suggestions!


	7. Can I trust her?

The streets of Port Caynn's markets were packed full of buyers and sellers. Thayet was one of them. Olesia had sent her out to buy a few things for baking. Jack had come too, claiming he needed some fresh air and he'd rather not be cooped up in the house all day. Thayet figured he just wanted some time alone with her, which was partly true.

On the list of things were some spices, and Olesia told her to go to a specific place in the market, probably because of the quality. She found the place and bought the spices on the list with the money Olesia had given her; cumin, rosemary, cinammon, basil, thyme. Jack was trailing behind her, looking bored as ever.

She had felt her baby kick the night before. It was almost magical, and she felt as if she loved this baby more than her own life. She was even more excited to see that baby be born. Olesia had asked Thayet about the baby, also, and she hadn't wanted to lie to her, but she had to, for her own sake.

It was her 5th week in Port Caynn, and she was enjoying more than being a queen. Well, that was partly true. She missed Jon, and she had to admit it. She loved him, and knew in her heart that they were meant to be together. She needed him more than ever right now, beacuase of the baby, but she couldn't get to the palace without a horse, baggage and help. She couldn't run away just yet.

"Excuse me," Thayet turned around to see an older man, probably in his mid forties, holding up some fruit. "Do you happen to know if these are ripe?" This made Thayet suspicious. Why would a man want to know that sort of thing? She didn't even know how to tell if fruit was ripe. She wasn't trained to do that sort of thing.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Well thank you anyway." The polite man bowed to her, and then smiled and disappeared. _That was wierd,_ she thought as Jack caught up to her._ He bowed to me? I hope he didn't know..._

"What was that about?"

"Oh, he just asked me whether the fruit he had was ripe."

"That's not all, he bowed to you." Jack looked suspiciously at her. He _was_ a spy, he was bound to find out her little secret. Or her big secret.

"No, he didn't. You must be seeing things." She smiled at him childishly. "Have you been drinking?"

* * *

George had gotten a few measly things about where she might be. The missing maids dress was one of them, and the people at one of the bars called 'The Cock and Bull' said they saw a girl fitting the description. That was all, though, and Jon was worried. He finished dressing himself, and was about to go through the door, when suddenly, George burst through the room. A startled Jon looked back at him.

"Sorry, Jon." He looked tired and took a moment to catch his breath. Jon was worried. Why was George rushing through the halls?

"What's happened? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I just got some great news on where your wife is!"

"Thayet?"

"Yes, Thayet." A look of joy crossed the kings face.

"Come into my office." After they were seated, George told Jon all about his spy's encounter.

"One of my spy's spotted her in a market with a man. She's in Port Caynn, Jon."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, that's what my spy said. We'll have to get more information, of course, before we can go find her."

"Is that what we're going to do? We're going to go find her?"

"Well, yer Majesty, if that's what ye wish."

* * *

In her room at the little cottage, Thayet thought hard. She couldn't stay here. She planned to run away tonight, back to Corus. What of her pride? That didn't matter anymore, she only cared about getting home.

She crept downstairs with a small bag of her blongings, and quickly stepped into the crisp, cold night air. It was dark outside, and she quietly walked to the stables to get her horse. Well, it technically wasn't her horse, but she needed it. She realized it was locked when she tried to open it, and she knew where the keys were, so she went back to the house as quietly as possible. She knew it was a risk, but she had to go home somehow.

"Kaden?" She shifted her gaze as she was stepping in the doorway. It was Olesia. She must have heard her get up.

"It's Thay- I mean, Olesia, what are you doing up?" She caught herself telling the wise woman her real name.

"I think the question is, why are you sneaking around in the dark?" She took a cup from the cabinets. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." Thayet had gotten used to having the wonderful tasting tea. It made her feel better whenever she felt down, and if she felt sick.

"Now," Olesia said once they were seated with tea and cakes. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you all of this time." Olesia gave her a wierd look, and she blushed. She trusted Olesia, and she would kill herself if Olesia didn't trust her anymore. She was about to tell her who she really was. She owed it to the woman.

"My real name is Thayet. Queen Thayet..." She gulped, and breathed in, hoping for a suitable answer.

"You're the Queen?" Olesia's expression turned serious, and her face turned white. She bowed. "I'm sorry, your Majesty."

"Olesia, please, don't. Don't bow to me. Act like I'm not really the Queen, please."

"Go on with your story, then. May I ask why you're here instead of in the palace?" Thayet told her mistress all about the affair, the running away, and her love interest with Jack. She didn't seem to mind, only replied: "He's cheated on me before.". She hoped the woman would still treat her the same.

"Olesia, I trust you, please don't tell Jack, he would have a fit."

"I know it." She answered, and smiled. They had already moved onto their second cup of tea.

"And, if you would, if anything ever happened to me, you would care for my baby, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. Of course." After a moment of silence, Olesia cleared the table. "Now get to bed, Kaden. You need your sleep."

"Of course. Thank you again." She smiled and ran up to her room.


	8. New born

A/N: Someone revied and said they were confused because I said it was an AJ FanFic. It is a little bit of an AJ, AG, TJ, and TJ(jack). Sorry for the confusion. I hope this helps:)

Abiona Marchand

* * *

She was the most beautiful baby Thayet had ever seen and she was hers. Somehow she couldn't believe it was hers. Soft, very thin blond curls topped her head and her eyes were a bright blue (just like her fathers). Thayet didn't know what to name her, but she would figure out what her name would be when she got back to Corus; _if_ she got back. She kept worrying and wondering how and when she would ever get back, of course, she could always just ask Olesia if she could leave. Somehow, though, something told her to stay and wait. Some kind of force that she couldn't refuse. What was it?

"Olesia, what do you think Jack will say when he sees her?" She asked timidly. Jack was gone working; he had something to work out in Naxen, and he wouldn't be back for a week or two. If he knew the baby was born, he'd rush home as fast as he could, but there was no way she was going to tell him. She liked the time away from him.

"Well, he thinks the baby is his, right?" When Thayet nodded, she continued. "He'll be thrilled."

"I'm not that anxious to see him. I'd rather be in Corus." She walked over to help Olesia cut vegetable for soup, which is what she had been doing for a while, and Thayet decided that she might need help.

"Well then why don't you go?" Olesia looked at what Thayet had come over to do. "Go sit down, you need to rest."

"But-"

"No, I can manage. You just had a baby. Go sit." Thayet obeyed her friend, and played with a tassle on her dress. It was a dress Olesia had let her borrow; a beautiful dress the color of wheat in the autumn with golden embroidery and red trim on it. Almost royal enough for a queen. "Now, what is keeping you from leaving, huh? If it's me, you won't have to worry; I can take care of myself."

"No, it's like there's some kind of invisible force telling me not to go. Some kind of magic and it says for me to stay for a couple more weeks."

"Magic? I don't like the sound of that..." Olesia hated magic. She had the Gift, but refused to let herself learn what to do with it. She wanted nothing to do with the troublesome stuff, and that's what she told herself.

"Me neither." Thayet didn't mind magic; her husband had the Gift, but this was completely different. Stronger, almost. It was like the Gods warning her that if she left, something would go terribly wrong.

* * *

"That's exactly what he told me. He followed her home that day, and she's livin' in a cottage-like building in Port Caynn." George told Jonathan happily. He had done his job, as always, and brought back just what the king wanted to hear. 

"What's going on in here?" Alanna came barging in the doorway and looked like she had just come from a battle or something.

"What have you been doing? You look like you ran in here while war goes on outside." Jon said jokingly. He was finally back to his own self. Alanna wondered why.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"Your fiancé here has given me great news! They know where Thayet is. We can go bring her home. Of course, I hope she wants to come home, or it'll all be a waste of time..." Jonathan suddenly lost his glow and a look of pure discouragement crossed his face.

"Jon, of course she wants to come home! She loves you. I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to see you." Alanna cheered him up with a pat on the back and a reassurring grin.

"Of course, lad. She loves ye. Just wait and see what ye feel like." George encouraged him.

"Are you sure?" Hope sprouted on the kings face.

"Yes."

"Positive."

"Well then, we leave in a weeks time!"


	9. Rescued or kidnapped?

Jonathan was packing a small saddlebag for the journey. It was extremely early in the morning, but if he wanted to get to Port Caynn in the evening, he would have to be ready to leave early. He finished dressing for travel and walked outside to the stables to get his horse. He was almost excited to get his wife back. The only thing he worried about was his wife's reaction to seeing him again. Would she be happy? Angry? What would she say? His thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you ready to go?" Alanna sounded as though she teased him, but she wasn't. She was dressed to leave for the morning; to go with his group of soldiers to get his wife. Does she think she's going with?

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm going with you, dolt! Why else do you think I'd be dressed like this?"

"You are _not_ going with me!" This time Jonathan was serious.

"Why not?"

"I'm not having you there when she's going to be in a fit. It'll be uncomfortable and wierd if you're there."

"Why do you think she'd be in a fit? And I don't care if it's uncomfortable for you, I'm going." Jonathan knew how stubborn the Lioness could be, and she had a hell of a temper. Jonathan didn't want to give in, but he also didn't want her to act up. After a moments thought, he came to his verdict.

"You know I don't want you to go..."

"And you know how stubborn I can be." Alanna said with a grin on her face. She loved getting what she wanted. Didn't everybody?

"Yes. So, you will stay in the back. I don't want you to be the first thing Thayet sees when she comes home." 'If _she comes home.' _Jonathan thought wearily. He was still tired.

He lead his horse out of the stables and mounted it. Then, he walked it to where the rest of the soldiers were standing.

"Ready to go, King Jonathan?" One of them asked. Jonathan nodded. He got what he wanted; he was going to find his wife. But did he really love getting what he wanted this time around?

* * *

It was a lovely, cold day in Port Caynn. Birds were flying south, their wings brown and gold in the setting sun, and trees were beginning to lose their leaves, the colors making the woods look like a carnival. Thayet had gone for a walk and helped Olesia most of the day with chores. She couldn't leave them all to the woman. She'd feel useless.

She was happily feeding her lovely baby after dinner, thinking about how beautiful she was and trying to find a name for her. She was already 2 weeks old. Jack had come home the day before and he was so tired that he went to sleep early tonight. Olesia was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

There was a knock at the door and Olesia yelled into the other room to tell Thayet that she was getting the door. Thayet wondered who would come at this time of year and day. When she was putting her baby back in the bassinet that Olesia had given to her, she heard a gasp that sounded more like a scream. She rushed out to see what was up, a worried look on her face.

As soon as she got to the doorway, she saw the worst scene ever. She covered a gasp that escaped from her mouth and tried to make herself invisible but also tried to make it possible to see what was going on. The door was closed, thank goodness, and all she could see were the backs of people; a group of soldiers that blocked the outside doorway. The only face she saw clearly was Olesia's; she was edging herself away from the doorway because someone's knife was pointed towards her throat. Terror was in her eyes and her face was white.

"Olesia-" Thayet caught herself before one of the soldiers heard her.

"Now, where is she?" A man who sounded so familiar yelled at the woman. It seemed as though he didn't care that she was innocent. What were they doing here anyways? And who was 'she'? "Where?" He yelled even louder. He didn't get an answer because Olesia was so scared that she stared to cry almost silently. It seemed like she choked up because she didn't answer at all. Was she just not answering because she was hiding something? "Tell me where she is or I'll cut your throat."

Fear surged through Thayet as she heard the mysterious man ask her one more time. What would happen if she didn't answer? And who was this man? What was he looking for?

All the while she was asking herself these questions, the kitchen was silent; Olesia hadn't said a word. The man stepped forward and slit her throat, a cry of pain creeping from her before she died, blood spraying everywhere, Olesia falling to the ground. Dead.

"Olesia!" Thayet couldn't just let her fall; she loved this woman. She was her best friend. She needed her. She ran forward and crouched by her side, tears of anger and sadness rolling down her rosy cheeks. How could this man do this to her? Kill her only friend in this place. Why?

"Thayet?" A voice behind her almost whispered. She turned around to see who knew her, and the face she saw shocked her out of her wits.

"Jonathan." She processed what had happened in the last while. "Jonathan? You did this?" A look of discust came across her face. "You killed her! Why?" She stood up. "Why?" She started to cry hysterically.

"Thayet, look at me." Suddenly, she stopped sobbing and looked at him. For the first time in months, she looked at him. She really looked at him. She looked at his smooth, pale skin, his light blue eyes, his soft mouth. Soon she found herself longing to kiss him. She realized she needed him. She wanted him. She loved him, with all her heart. She broke down in tears again, and ran to his side, clinging to him, burying her face in his chest. He held onto her as close as she held onto him, finally embracing one another. Time passed really fast, and as soon as Thayet lifted her head from his chest, she smiled at him, and they kissed a kiss that was meant to be. A kiss long overdue. Jon looked confused after the kiss, like something was missing. Something _was_ missing. "You had the baby."

"The baby." Thayet ran from his arms, grabbing his hand and running into the other room. She ran to the bassinet, worried. A look of horror came across her face, and as if enough tears weren't shed that day, more were. "She's gone..." She sobbed.


	10. Where has she gone?

They had gotten home very late that night, and Jon knew how tired Thayet must have been; she had fallen asleep in his arms on the way home. Now, Thayet lay sleeping in their room. She slept so silently, so peacefully. He was glad to finally have her back. One thing was on his mind that day. Where was she?

Thayet had told him that their baby was a beautiful baby girl with thin, blond curls and soft, white skin. _His_ baby. His first baby, and where was she? Jonathan didn't know. He didn't know anything. He recalled the events of that night.

FLASHBACK:

_"Jon, she's gone. Our baby is gone." Thayet was sobbing so hard it was breaking Jon's heart, but even more, he would never lay eyes on his baby. His daughter. His eldest. Thayet ran upstairs. Jon decided that he should follow._

_He ran up the stairs after his sobbing wife, both worried and scared. Where was she going? He followed her into a room where the bed wasn't made, clothing was strewn everywhere and the window was wide open. Thayet seemed to wail when she saw this. What was going on?_

_"Thayet, sweet, come here." Thayet flung herself at her husband, weeping all over his clothing. He didn't mind. He wanted to know why Thayet was so delirious. He waited till she had calmed down a little, then asked her what was going on._

_"What happened. Why this room?" Thayet choked up like she was deaf and couldn't hear him. It was like she didn't remember. "Sweet?" She looked at him with blank eyes and a look of awe on her face, but she didn't speak. He let go of her and searched the room, knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of her._

_"Jon, I'm tired. Can we go home?" Her little squeak of a voice was so quiet, only Jon heard. He was startled to hear her speak; he thought she was in a trance or something. He turned around, and smiled at her. She smiled back. For only a moment, he would have loved to forget all of the pain, all of the hurt and trouble that went on between them. He wished that this had never happened._

_"Of course we can." He nodded at the soldiers to get the carriage ready again. "Yes, we're going home."_

END OF FLASHBACK.

Jonathan slipped under the covers beside his lovely wife, his beloved wife. He loved her, and if she was okay, if she wanted to be here, he would be glad. He would be more than glad to have her back, he would be ecstatic.

He lay in the bed, pondering everything until he finally closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep, still worrying about his dear baby girl. Where has she gone?

A/N: Sorry for the short chappie AND for the long wait. It was christmas and I was busy. Do you blame me? Anyways, this is pretty much the end of the book except for the epilogue. R&R! Please, I need ideas for a big surprise in the next chappie!


	11. Epilogue

**Blue Harbour, Tortall:**

The short, red headed boy ran down the banks of Blue Harbour, making sure his older sister didn't find his hiding place. He hid inside the long beach grass.

It was a chilly, spring day; one of the first days he was able to play with his siblings, and he was glad to have gotten out of the stuffy house for once. The sun was warm on his bare arms and the grass was itchy on his feet.

As his attention was taken away from the game, his gaze wandered to the ocean. A lonely boat drifted towards the shore. The boy was curious; no boat had ever dared to come this close to shore unless they wanted to come ashore. As this boat came closer to the shore, the boy saw that there was no one aboard. He stood up hesitantly.

"Galen, that's no way to play the game." She said with her hands on her hips and a mocking smile on her face. "I've already found you." The boy, startled, turned around swiftly with a worried look on his face. "What's the matter? Did you step on a pair of porcupines or something?" His sister asked, jokingly, but the only thing the boy did was point. He was smart for his young age of seven, and he knew when something was wrong. His twelve year old sister looked where he was pointing, and her mouth turned into a frown. She started walking towards the beach to where the now beached boat lay swaying with the waves. She shivered slightly as a cold wind blew her golden hair out of her eyes.

"What are you doing, Lalita?" Galen asked and hurried by her side. He looked as if he didn't want her to do it.

"I'm going to see what this is all about. Go find father instead of worrying. Make yourself useful." He ran off hesitantly. His brave sister would need his help even if he was 5 years younger than her.

Lalita walked slowly towards the boat, afraid something would jump out and scare her. If that happened, it would just be her silly uncle, playing tricks on them again. Before she could think anymore about what was in the boat, she saw what was in the boat. It almost made her scream, but she shut her mouth quickly.

In the boat lay a dead man with a written note in his hands. Beside him lay a child wrapped in tattered cloth, still alive.

_Whoever may pick up this note, please take care of my dear Kaden. I love her dearly, but sadly my enemies have found me and wounded me badly. I crawled back to my boat and sailed out, hoping that someone would find me. If you have read this note, please don't abandon her._

**

* * *

**

**Blue Harbour, Tortall, ten years later:**

Kaden sat on her bed. She had that look on her face; the look she put on when she was thinking really hard about something.

All these years, she had grown up thinking that her parents were Duke Nash and Dutchess Sada of Blue Harbour. Just this moment, thay told her that she had other parents, not knowing who they were. She was furious, a little. She had a temper, which she could hardly control.

She thought that these lovely brothers and sisters she had were her own, but they weren't. Her life was a lie, and she knew it.

"Kaden," Her younger brother Tamas said from the doorway of her room. He and his twin sister, Panyin, were always tagging along behind her. Maybe it was because they looked up to her, but Kaden didn't know. "Supper."

She hopped off her bed and walked out the door with her younger brother beside her. She wondered what it was going to be like knowing she didn't know her parents.

Her parents. She kept wondering about them. Are they alive? Are they dead? Where do they live? Who are they? She knocked the thoughts out of her head. _'No more thinking about it.'_

She thought one last thing before she shut her mind off. _'It's too bad, though. I don't know why I never knew they weren't my parents. My black hair has no place in this family.'_


	12. NOTICE: PLEASE READ!

Just to let all of you readers out there, If you liked this story and you wanted more, there is a sequel called "The King's Daughter". I know this is kind of late, to tell you now that there is a sequel, but I missed getting reviews from all of you! Please feel free to read away! Thanks!

-AM


End file.
